megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Physpirital
= STORY = When the suddler all animals are just a friendly and also predator. But, there are also in 16th Century, the animal spirits, one of the most improve animals that get hosted at only humans and others, which can performing. However, only one the huge dangerous, named Animalelon Spiriter, he came from 1st Century, which cause most progress of all eternity. He comes to the 21th Century. Animalelon started whole animals turned into one with spirits which they came from the Physpirital, the ancient mystical orb for how animal spirits are came from, that day all animals and spirits are one, however each animals are consume to the brutal, sexual, emerge, etc. But then if was manner how hard could be, the BeastKnights guide them all animals without host for they can be fight against Animalelon Spiriter for they dare to challange him! = CHARACTERS = PLAYABLE * Anticidae Formsects the Ant: '''A worker red ant in the search of treasure and makin the cities. Voiced by Woody Allen * '''Apis Waxxya the Honeybee: '''The princess honeybee who is dreamed to become the queen of all bees. Voiced by Coco Jack Gillies * '''Asnkey Jackhole the Donkey: '''The comedian donkey and awful singer in the street. Voiced by Eddie Murphy * '''Baaig Sheepus the Sheep: '''A teenage sheep hair-face, one of the texan-canadian hybrid of the farm who is crush on love Chicki. Voiced by Ross Marquand * '''Batter Opter the Bat: '''A bat abusing of all bats, staying at the night, but in the light mourning, if he following fast in the shadows. Voiced by Hank Azaria * '''Bearos Urs the Bear: '''The strong bear in the forest who is friendly rival of the Wolf. Voiced by Martin Lawrence * '''Blorror Von Domina the Black Panther: '''The urban legend black panther known is the most legendary animal. Voiced by Chadwick Boseman (speech to the latin) * '''Bony Testu the Turtle: '''The samurai-ninja turtle of the Japan. Voiced by Pete Ploszek * '''Buttvy Flyer the Butterfly: '''The colorer butterfly who is searching while she needed to take on the power of magics. Voiced by Jill Harris * '''Celatt Moorn the Cow: '''The adult cow protector of the farm to protected from enemies. Voiced by Kevin James * '''Chicki Junglow the Chicken: '''A teenage texan-canadian hybrid chicken girl who is lead on the farm guard, replace by her daddy Rooster. Voiced by Julia Sawalha * '''Deerenicallo Hornocerbivu the Deer: '''The badass deer who is beating out of a bad peoples and bad animals. Voiced by Patrick Warburton * '''Dogger Barkwoofil the Dog: '''The poster boy of the Physpirital franchise. The dog racer and a friendly dog which is not even bad dog at all. Voiced by Charlie Sheen * '''Ducklehead Quacko the Duck: '''The terrible politic duck and the domain of the DUCkorage. Voiced by Jeff Bergman * '''Eagl Mightol the Eagle: '''The mighty superhero and Squrry's idol biggest fangirl. Voiced by Peter Dinklage * '''Elphet Trumo the Elephant: '''The giant brutality elephant who is seek challange of each opponents. Voiced by Michael Patric * '''Foxing Redinal the Fox: '''The popular fox racer in the Grand Fast Wis-Racing which he very fast. Voiced by Mike West * '''Froin Rippi-Croacker the Frog: '''The Prime Minister frog in the city. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche * '''Gira Afri the Giraffe: '''Lioar's former friend and the medicine doctor giraffe. Voiced by David Schwimmer * '''Gorillus Dwellu the Gorrila: '''The powerfull gorrila of the Ape's hometown when is the leader of the army apes. Voiced by Lance Henriksen * '''Hodent Litter the Hamster: '''The little genius goodhead hamster in the Ken Lee High School Jr. Voiced by Mark Walton * '''Hyno Laughter the Hyena: '''The ignore pranknster 4th-wall breaker funny hyena troublemaker. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * '''Joy Mamm the Dolphin: '''The dolphin swimmer girl who is attract about Jawn. Voiced by Grey DeLisle * '''Kranky Brachyura the Crab: '''The imposter criminal crab and the most wanted in the world. Voiced by Clancy Brown * '''Largen Footed-Pod the Kangaroo: '''The undefeated kangaroo boxer in the Battle Worldwide Boxing Rise. Voiced by Adam Garcia * '''Lioar Kingle the Lion: '''The greatest warrior lion turned into king until he fallen to the mountain that he needed get back. Voiced by Donald Glover * '''Meowilline Catan the Cat: '''The poster girl of the Physpirital franchise. housecat and the cuttiest cat when she does scared about one dog hates cats. Voiced by Christina Applegate * '''Monko Apellion the Monkey: '''The great monkey fighter in the mountain China. Voiced by Louie Anderson * '''Nymph Blatt the Cockroach: '''Scoen's cockroach friend. He's the ugly cockroach in the street and the '''Joke Character '''of the Physpirital series. Voiced by Scott Thompson * '''Ocol Poda the Octopus: '''The reddest octopus and Shark's rival who is the gonna best swimmer in the world. Voiced by Rodger Bumpass * '''Owlformes Wingeck the Owl: '''The owl teacher of the Ken Lee High School Jr. Voiced by Jim Sturgess * '''Pen Sphennisc the Penguin: '''The school penguin who is using the connect weapon between plasma and lava. Voiced by Elijah Wood * '''PG Susic the Pig: '''The jerk pig son of the baker which is support out of more moneys. Voiced by Bill Hader * '''Piraña Caribes the Piranha: '''The silent piranha killer of the underwater and also, beach include. No voice actor * '''Ponia Shine the Pony: '''The magical princess pony of the Shrine Kingdom. Voiced by Tara Strong. * '''Rabbita Bunnpure the Bunny: '''The sexual police bunny in the street as order to burst crimes. Voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin * '''Racommon Coonon the Raccoon: '''The muscle raccoon solider in the generation with the animal spirit strength. Voiced by Bradley Cooper * '''Raton Miceld the Rat: '''Former rat chief of the restaurant that turned into the murderer which is cause of all plagues. Voiced by Patton Oswalt * '''Ravness Corv the Raven: '''A assassin raven who is calling himself as Order Timeness. Voiced by Sam Riley * '''Rhicerotidael Nosegreek the Rhino: '''The inferior anger rhino who is escaped at the Zoo. Voiced by Patrick Seitz * '''Scoen Predatory the Scorpion: '''The scorpion prince of the Egypt who is let by his father, the Scorpion King. Voiced by Jesse Inocalla * '''Shargalonon Jawn the Shark: '''The great shark in the water and the greatest swimmer. Voiced by Michael Imperioli * '''Snakia Serpenter the Snake: '''The belly dancer snake woman and the manner of the killers. Voiced by Cate Blanchett * '''Spida Ara the Spider: '''The beloved spider queen of the cave jungle and Scoen's later girlfirend. Voiced by Julia Roberts * '''Squrry Treesa the Squirrel: '''The happy happy squirrel girl turned into the superheroine and Racommon's giggly girlfriend. Voiced by Katherine Heigl * '''Stinker Skuked the Skunk: '''The handsome skunk boy of the school. Voiced by Paul Tylak * '''Tigroness Largment the Tiger: '''The expert MMA fighter tiger in the street. Voiced by Dave Pettitt * '''Turo Crodo the Crocodile: '''The crazy texas Crocodile of the Swamp. Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley * '''Wolfin Howla the Wolf: '''A canadian white wolf in the Canada, who is responsible bite the man turned into werewolf as Garou (SPOILERS!). Voiced by Justin Long * '''Wormbaktus Slimeze the Worm: '''The soldiers of the Army of Worms. Voiced by Matt Berry. * '''Xeon Pandiant Won the Panda: '''The superior master of the all martial arts panda. Voiced by Jack Black * '''Zee Bro the Zebra: '''Lioar's former friend and the wanderer speed zebra. Voiced by Jake T. Austin UNLOCKABLE * '''Fawa Hornocerbivu the Fawn * Orcan Orcinus the Killer Whale HIDDEN * Belara Wasport the Bee * Birdia Av the Bird * Cameluslate Toeven the Camel * Castor Rodent the Beaver * Chamael Leoni the Chameleon * Dom Ramaliac the Goat * Fisilian Aqu the Fish * Flyaggot Toden the Fly * Goosfowl Gooseniac the Goose * Hedge Erinace the Hedgehog * Hipp Tamus the Hippo * Hor Caball the Horse * Llamcria Lla the Llama * Moblind Pawhard the Mole * Psittac Talkment the Parrot * Seaelectrical Jelli the Jellyfish FINAL BOSS * Animalelon Spiriter the Animal Spirit: '''The unknown animal spirit of the world and the final boss of the game. The main antagonist of the Physpirital who is the one controlled of all animals and spirits at became one. The only person that his body is inside, hidden allway after player beat him at needed to revealed. Voiced by Ed Boon PRE-ORDER * '''Angler Lophiiformes the Anglerfish Category:Games Category:Fighting Games